


don't change your 10plate

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Do Be AWare That None Of These Are Finished And Will Never Be Finished, M/M, and if they want to take up the mantle of writing it they're totally free to!!!!, i just wanted to have a place for people to see stuff i abandoned, they're all mostly aus so if u like aus go ham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: No matter the universe, I think we'll fall in love all over again.---Or, a collection of Perpetually unfinished ryuusou au wips that wouldn't see the light unless I posted them like this.





	1. taisho era au

**Author's Note:**

> HI as the summary says this is, unfortunately, not a full ryuusou fic, but came to be bc i was scouring my docs for ryuusou wips to work on since i wanted to write ryuusou but alas, i have no drive to keep writing any of these aus.
> 
> SO this is a place where they are all placed here and feel free to leave a comment on whatever chapter if ur interested in continuing what i started and we can totally discuss the plot!
> 
> each chapter should have all of what i wrote (some less than others) and then if i have it available, an text dump of what i was plotting for the general direction of the fic (included in chapter notes). OF COURSE these could be altered if u so desire to take on the project urself!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was something i WAS going to write for the spring harmony i7 zine but i ended up switching to writing tamaio instead since i was scared about not having it historically accurate enough. lol

Sougo hums along with the birds' lively chirps as he folds and hangs up each cloth on a line. He repeats the same process: taking an article of clothing, airing it out, and clipping it to a line to let dry. Naturally, this comes to a stop as he puts up the last one. He sighs out of relief. That's one thing done. Before he moves to tend to the next chore, he admires how the sun filters through the trees of the estate. Somehow, it makes nature seem more sparkly than ever.

Then the young master interrupts, sprinting outside with a widespread grin on his face. “Sou-chan! Sou-chan, Mikki told me that his family’s bakery got these limited time pudding desserts. Can we go?” Tamaki’s eyes sparkle with excitement, hands gesturing to imitate the same actions Sougo assumes that Mitsuki has done. The aforementioned delivers the newspaper every day, and overtime Tamaki and Sougo became acquainted with him. Only several times Mitsuki brought sweets for Tamaki, but they never had a chance to visit themselves. Their work burden has eased off as of late so it might not be a bad idea...

“Well, spring is practically here. Did Mitsuki-san say anything about how limited these are?” Sougo raises an eyebrow, as he picks up the now emptied basket of laundry.

Tamaki hesitates, but quickly develops a response. “They're _super_ limited. Like they'll be gone tomorrow. We have to go today.” He insists, which Sougo finds a bit unbelievable.

Sougo regards Tamaki’s explanation skeptically, “We have to go today? But Tamaki-sama, is it really fine..?” He doesn't know how he'll explain this to the true master of the house, but maybe it won't hurt. Tamaki does deserve a change of pace from time to time. “Well, maybe it'll be okay. I'll tell master that you want to tag along with me to the market.”

Tamaki’s eyes sparkle again, and he nods vigorously. “Alright!”

Sougo smiles in response, urging Tamaki to get himself ready for their outing as he tries to finish hanging up the laundry. He thinks about what else he will have to fetch from town, and makes a mini list in his head. Sougo lifts up the now empty basket and enters back in the house to stow the container in a safe place. He tucks it in the corner of the closest room, takes a mental note of its location, and then seeks out the master of the house.

The master has a tendency of spoiling Tamaki, so Sougo knows that it is sure to go smoothly.

* * *

The first thing Tamaki does when he enters the bakery is dart immediately to the counter. Sougo shakes his head, but follows him to his best ability so he could apologize for the young master’s brashness. Luckily, the kind elderly woman working the counter didn’t seem to mind too much. Her expression is etched with kindness, she looks like she has enough patience to deal with children, so that accumulated experience must've caused her to be immune. “Heh, the kiddo's pretty energetic, isn't he? Mitsuki just whipped up a new batch of the pudding, so give him a second.” She smiles, and gestures to the display case, “how about you look for something you might like?”

“Oh, I don't really consider myself a fan of sweets…” He replies quickly, shaking his head. “I can't possibly… asides, I'm just here for Tamaki-sama’s sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the plot summary:  
> k so sougo is young master tamaki’s servant in exchange for room and boarding cuz he is a student and also was a hobo. Anyways. He took tamaki out to town but then he got lost so now he’s stuck trying to look for him  
> Meanwhile Big Sexy tsunashi-san the guard shows up and sougo enlists him for help and then the whole time they’re searching for him but also getting to know each other and then sougo gets really freaked out and anxious because he lost tamaki and can’t find him  
> But then in the end when it’s really dark, ryuu escorts sougo back to the house and then tamaki is asleep in his room  
> Sougo: bald and ryuu is like… o well i’m glad he’s safe! And then he’s about to leave and sougo is like “i can’t keep missing my chance it may be selfish but” and then he is all blushy and asks if he can see him again and ryuu is like i’ll always be at your service :D and the end?


	2. nobles au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNNY STORY i was obsessed with reading all those otome light novels and i was thinkin about nobility kind of setting so i started writing this. ha.

“G-Good morning, master!” Sougo opens his eyes wearily and is soon met with wide eyes in a mesmerizing amber hue. He scoots backwards in his bed slightly, flustered by the newcomer's slightly timid greeting. Finally regaining full consciousness after rubbing away the sleep in his eyes, Sougo takes a moment to entirely look at the other. 

Seems to be a new staff, considering he's never seen him before. He seems to be slightly older than him with way more muscle than he had, although his appearance looks fairly plain. Not to mention his accent is thickened by vernacular he's unfamiliar with. However, something about his hesitant and sweet smile causes Sougo’s heart to skip a beat or two.

“Good morning to you too… may I have your name?” Sougo whispers breathlessly, “It's not often we get a new employee.”

The other boy fumbles, and he dips his head in apology. “O-Oh, right… my name is Ryunosuke Tsunashi. I'll be attending to you from now on, Master Sougo.” 

“I'm younger than you, aren't I? The formalities aren't necessary for me, Tsunashi-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THAT"S RLLY SHORT anyway here's the general concept, fragmented since i did this on discord:  
> but basically sougo is a noble  
> and ryuu is a servant working at his estate... like maybe he's a stable boy.. idk which position  
> ryuu probably has his old soft hair too so :') he doesn't particularly stand out but sougo becomes attracted to his kindness  
> they start talking a lot and sougo is always telling him how much he wants to go outside  
> Kinda that shit where he's locked in the estate and not allowed to leave since his dad is too overprotective  
> ryuu is just "I don't know if this would be a good idea, but I can try to sneak you out of the estate. It's sad that you haven't been able to experience the outside world even once..."  
> sougo is just "no no no, I can't get you in trouble, tsunashi-san! you have a family you're working hard for, right? I can't be the reason you lose your job. I don't want to see you leave either, if it's too selfish for me to say that..."  
> ryuu is really insistent like "it'll be fine! What's more important is that you get to see what the world has to offer. I'll take you to all my favorite spots!!"  
> did I mention they were younger in this too..... oof  
> they make a plan to sneak out, and then they execute it perfectly. they go to all the places ryuu takes him, and he even introduces him to his family  
> but when they try to sneak back in, they do actually get caught...  
> sougo tries to take responsibility saying "I forced him to sneak me out! So please, no matter what, don't fire him! He doesn't deserve to lose his job because of my selfishness!"  
> ryuu tells him it's okay and takes responsibility, and so he gets fired and has to leave the estate.  
> u thought it was gonna end there BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE  
> so ryuu's father passes away, and his mother remarries a noble man  
> ryuu has to go attend prince gaku's royal ball for his birthday, and he's been going to every noble gathering willingly in hopes he'll see sougo again  
> ryuu finally meets sougo again, and sougo doesn't recognize him at first because his hair is styled all fancily now and he's just so cleaned up. but when he does, he's just so happy and almost crying like "tsunashi-san! is.. that really you?"  
> ryuu going "I'm back... " and oof thry  
> need to work out how they can stay together now tho jfksks  
> \--  
> anyways childhood friends aN d nobility


	3. vanguard au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off cardfight!! vanguard which was my hyperfixation last year LOL which i watched bc uhhhh sttk and abeshi had a duet and i was like owo ryuusou duet? and then iw atched the anime. wow. but vanguard is good go watch it if u like cardfighting anime

“Now, Demetrius-kun! Attack Sougo-kun’s vanguard!” Ryuu calls, rotating his vanguard’s card over, and he over at Sougo, patiently waiting for his response. Judging by the fact he used up a majority of his hand the last time he attacked, Ryuu’s attack might make it through. But… he might have a perfect guard in his hand.

“No guard,” Sougo finally replies, sighing as he looks over at the cards in his hands. Judging by that, Sougo was definitely unable to create a strong enough shield to block his attack. “Now it comes down to the trigger…”

“Twin drive check!” Ryuu exclaims, drawing a card from his deck which doesn't have a trigger on it, so he simply just adds it to his hand. He flips over the next card, and his eyes widen as he spots a critical trigger on the corner of the card. “C-Critical trigger? I give all effects to Demetrius-kun.”

Sougo braces himself as his hand hovers over his deck. “Damage trigger check…” He grimaces, apprehensively flipping the card on top of his deck over.

He smiles, closing his eyes as he places his card in the damage zone. “No trigger. Second check…” He draws another card, and shakes his head. It's also added to the damage zone, putting him at 6 damage points. “I'm impressed, Tsunashi-san! You've really improved.”

“I… won? I never imagined that would happen!” Ryuu cheers excitedly, as he gathers his deck from the play mat. It’s been a few weeks since he started playing Vanguard regularly. Before he actually started playing the game, he always held a minor interest in the game because of his little brothers. They’ve constructed him a deck with their leftover cards, and he used to just keep them with him as a symbol of good luck-- he never imagined that he’d be able to beat one of the best players he knew with the same deck. Of course, he’s purchased booster packs and tweaked his deck since then, but the fact that he can get into as intense of fights as Sougo and Mitsuki’s...

“While luck played a part in it, you’ve done an excellent job of whittling down my hand.” Sougo affirms, smiling fondly as he gathers his own cards up. “And some of your combos surprised me… you've really mastered Aqua Force.”

Mitsuki finally opens his mouth, eyes alit with glee. “Interesting! Hey, Tsunashi-san. Don't put your deck up yet, let's play.” He springs up from his observing seat at the next table over, and he switches places with Sougo. “You beat the demon lord… you're pretty amazing, only Riku has been able to beat him up until now.” 

Ryunosuke is taken aback. Riku-kun has been able to beat Sougo-kun? Maybe the younger boy is stronger than he thought. “Then I'll have to test myself against him.”

Iori sighs as he chimes in, “the only reason Nanase-san has won before us because of his luck. He gets triggers all the time at the opportune times.” Riku pouts in response to that, and he whips his deck out. 

“That's not true! I just always trained with Sougo-nii, so… I just know his playstyle! Argh, I'll show you! Fight me, Iori!” Riku protests, pointing his deck in Iori’s direction. The other sighs, but reluctantly gets out his own deck. Ryuu chuckles at their exchange, but focuses back onto Mitsuki shuffling his deck. He does the same, and then they both draw five cards.

He looks through his hand, realizing that he lacked a Grade 2. “I'm changing my cards,” Ryuu mutters, and Mitsuki mimics his action. In his new hand, he luckily got a hand with all grades so he can ride smoothly. The two nod at each other, and they flip over their grade 0’s, shouting, “Stand up! Vanguard!”

* * *

“Ah, I lost…” Ryuu laments, biting his lip as he glances over to see how close the game was. He scrambled to make a powerful shield, but Mitsuki managed to draw a stand trigger which left Ryuu vulnerable to another attack. Even so, he notices that he has been pretty close to beating the other.

Mitsuki lets out a sigh of relief as he collects his own deck. “That was really lucky. Tsunashi-san, that wasn't any fluke! You really did get better.” He laughs, elbowing Ryuu playfully and the other retaliating with a gentle nudge of his own.

“Did I? I'm happy, my brothers might want to actually play me now!” He beams cheerfully, but the rustle of clothing causes the two of them to perk back up. 

Sougo has made a somewhat noticeable show of getting up from his spectating seat, and he walks over with a small, yet somewhat off-balanced smile on his face. “That was a really good fight, Mitsuki-san, Tsunashi-san. It was hard to tell who would win.” Even with his kind compliments, Ryunosuke couldn't help but feel at unease when he does. Somehow Sougo seems morose, and that alone is enough to pique his concern. 

Before Ryuu can utter a word, Sougo promptly turns around. “I have homework to do, so I'll be leaving now. Have a good day, everyone.”

He only purses his lips and gives his most energetic wave to Sougo’s retreating figure. “Sougo-kun..?” He whispers, worry evident in his tone to the point where Mitsuki places a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and looks down at the younger boy, who shoots him a reassuring smile.

“It’s not because of you,” Mitsuki insists, “maybe he’s tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn' thave a concrete plot for it yet or a neatly typed out explanation so. Ow. i gotta write it now:  
> BASICALLY sougo develops smth called Psyqualia (same as abeshi's role in the anime which is Ha, villain who gets corrupted by power wow) and then he becoms completely dark and cold and then he uses this pwoer to be good at card games so his dad will love him now uwu and then he takes riku w/him and starts a new whole thing (foo fighters/al4/whatever it's the same as ren's organization) and then ryuu teams up w/izumi bros and tsumugi to save sougo from himself  
> yamato and co are part of the yaotome card shop squad so different team but they Support Ryuu. re:vale are idols in this au that advertise the game but also deal with the fucky psyqualia stuff   
> also decks for clarification if y'all interested  
> iori - oracle thinktank  
> yamato - dark irregulars  
> mitsuki - royal paladin (but nova grappler can also be good but for my au I'm going with royal paladin)  
> tamaki - tachikaze  
> sougo - shadow paladin  
> nagi - bermuda triangle  
> riku - dimensional police (GREEEAAAAT DAIYUSHAAAAA)   
> gaku - gold paladin  
> tenn - link joker messiah (I need to actually watch this deck in action but)   
> ryuu - aqua force  
> momo - spike bros  
> yuki - genesis  
> tsumugi - angel feather

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! (this will be on every chapter bc im too lazy to rewrite a new note for each one, but if i have smth particular to say i'll include a different note on it)
> 
> if you're interesting in having Me continue it then let me know in the comments, or if ur interested in continuing it yourself then also let me know in the comments or send me a dm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea).


End file.
